The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for training a golf stroke or swing.
A properly executed conventional club stroke in the sport of golf propels a golf ball with the speed, trajectory and spin desired by a golfer. A typical golf stroke comprises three primary steps, a backswing, a downswing, and a follow-through. Carrying out these three steps conventionally requires a golfer to maintain a precise grip, posture, alignment, balance, and movement when using a golf club. The mechanics of carrying out the steps of a golf stroke require a golfer to execute all steps precisely with a series of complicated bodily movements.
While the sport of golf enjoys widespread popularity worldwide, learning and improving a successful stroke or swing is typically difficult for novice golfers. Misalignments, improper posture, or errant movements while executing a golf swing typically lead to undesirable results, e.g. misplayed shots or even injury. Often a golfer must expend extensive time and resources to learn a golf swing. Learning a golf swing conventionally involves numerous hours of practice with the assistance of a trained professional and/or a process of trial and error. Developing a good swing demands that the novice golfer repeat the actions comprising a stroke or swing correctly many times until the motions become automatic. This conventional method of learning and training is an imperfect solution.
Further apparatus are desirable for training a golf stroke. Particularly desirable are apparatus which indicate the proper grip, posture, alignment, balance, and movement for correctly executing a golf stroke.